


Pale Yellow

by sillylittlewritings



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: All Stars Season 2 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe- Doomsday, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lesbian AU, Multi, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings
Summary: After life as we know it has been destroyed, people must fend for themselves in a dark, empty world. Many people have formed their own smaller groups so they won't have to take on life's new challenges alone. One of these is led by Alaska, and she wouldn’t give it up for anything. Little do they all know that change is on the horizon.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio, Alaska & Adore Delano | Danny Noriega, Alaska/Roxxxy Andrews/Detox Icunt, Alyssa Edwards/Coco Montrese, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Pale Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i know i havent shut up abt this for the last forever on my side blog but its just bc ive been so excited lol this is a post-apocalypse/doomsday au & lesbian au wherein after the world ends, people still find each other. without @chaoticnachokitten id be totally lost bc this really needed a beta and some extra confidence thrown in and im so lucky u were there to help me out <3 thank youuuuuu!!! this is very focused on the cast of AS2 bc it sparks joy so bada bing bada boom here we are. this is the kind of fic that im still fleshing out, so if u have any suggestions for thing i may have missed id love to hear it! anyways sorry for the long a/n hope yall enjoy <3

It’s been years since Alaska could look at her friends and not immediately see them as just walking corpses. All of them are on a time limit, they’re only delaying the inevitable. No one can fix this. No one can change what has happened to their lives.    
  
Sometimes she doesn’t see the point in continuing forward. And sometimes she sees those small smiles Detox and Roxy share, sometimes she hears how carefree Tatianna will laugh at a joke, sometimes she catches her friends holding hands just because, and she knows they have to try. Even destroyed, their world still holds love and hope. Otherwise, no one would be around. 

The gun in her hand is heavy and slick with sweat, her whole body is sore from walking in heels for way too many miles. Apparently the price of looking hot during the end of the world is pain, who would’ve thought? 

Alaska looks over her shoulder at Katya and Phi Phi, the Russian is clearly lost in thought, while Phi Phi has her weapon poised to aim, even though she looks almost bored. Alaska almost feels bad for asking them to come with her, but there’s no way she would've been able to go out alone. 

The whole group understands the importance of checking out supply houses, even if it looks like a longshot. Even if all they find is expired food packets and half-used emergency kits, it’s better than nothing. Sometimes they get really lucky and find crates upon  _ crates  _ of supplies. Weapons, ammo, medical products, food, even bottled water… It’s not often, but it happens. 

Alaska breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the emergency clinic come up in her field of view. Soon they’d be home, and Alaska could kiss her girlfriends and put her feet up. She hates being away for so many hours, no matter how necessary it is. 

“Let’s go,” Alaska says quickly, speeding up her pace, barely checking to see if her friends are following her lead. 

The hot, spring's day asphalt clacks beneath her heels, the sun beats down on her bare shoulders, and she breathes in the heavy, humid air. There’s a storm on the horizon for sure, she’ll have to ask Ginger to check the weather for the next week.

The cozy, two story emergency clinic that is both the best place in the world and an eternal prison looms before her. It’s the only safe place she’s been able to find and make work, but it represents how trapped they all are. 

At least they’re not alone. At least they have each other. That’s what Alaska tells herself as she opens the heavy metal doors. Once upon a time they were glass, but glass doors aren’t great for defense, no matter how nice they look on the outside.

She steps into what was a trashed waiting room when she first found this place and is now a well-managed front room. The receptionists desk is where they keep all their communications equipment, and is also where she sees Ginger, the one who runs the equipment. 

“You’re back,” Ginger says, a wide smile on her face that Katya can’t help returning, “Almost thought you’d be gone for good.” 

“We weren’t gone that long,” Alaska frowns, letting the door close only when Katya and Phi Phi come through it. 

“We were out there almost all day,” Phi Phi says, “Left at dawn, and now it's almost sunset.”

Alaska sets her weapon down on the counter, “I guess I just lost track of time.” 

She looks up to see Detox round the corner, and could almost cry with how happy she is to see her.

“Thought I heard you guys come back,” Detox smiles. 

There’s a worry and fear in her eyes that Alaska wishes only a kiss could fix. There’s no way it would, but she can try. The two hug tightly, and Alaska kisses her for a long moment. It’s so good to be with her again, even with the missing presence of their third. 

“I couldn’t stay away for too long,” Alaska teases her when they pull apart, “Where’s Roxy?” 

“Training,” Detox sighs, “I was barely able to get her away for lunch.” 

Alaska understands the need to always be prepared, it was drilled into her once this whole mess started. She still wishes they would all take better care of themselves though. 

She looks over to see Katya talking closely with Ginger, and figures she’s probably just relaying what all happened. There’s a ‘ding!’ sound from the computer, and Ginger leans over to take a look. Alaska’s breath catches in her throat when she sees Ginger’s expression. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks, almost scared of the answer. 

“It’s… It’s Alyssa’s sister,” Ginger says, completely shocked, “Her group- They’ve got an extreme injury.”

“How extreme?” Katya asks, trying to look at the computer scene.

“Gunshot wound to the torso at the least,” Ginger says with a frown, “They want to bring her here.” 

“Can we even help with that?” Detox grimaces. 

“Coco saved me, didn’t she?” Alaska says, biting her lip nervously. 

“Do we have room? Supplies? It’s been a while since then, Alaska-”

“Who else would be able to help? There’s no hospitals, no working clinics or doctor’s offices,” Alaska reminds her, on the way to making up her mind. 

“We don’t even know this person, all we know is that Alyssa’s sister knows them,” Phi Phi points out. 

“Alyssa’s sister knows them well enough to want to  _ reach out _ to us,” Alaska corrects her, “During a fucking  _ apocalyps _ e.” 

Katya turns and stares Alaska in the eyes, “So you want to help.”  
  
  
It's a statement, and not one that's wrong either.  
  
  
Alaska takes a deep breath, then turns to Phi Phi, “Tell Coco she’s going to have a patient.”

Even though she looks skeptical, Phi Phi ducks out of the room, and Alaska is left with three of her teammates staring at her with open mouths. 

“Well? Get to work, we have company coming,” Alaska drawls, leaving no room for argument. 

It’s a longshot, but they owe a lot to Alyssa, and Alaska wouldn’t be where she is today without the kindness of strangers. If she doesn’t ‘pay it forward’ now, she may never get the chance, and she thinks she would regret that for the rest of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> u can follow my tumblr side blog @sillylittlecandycane where i post wip updates and get wayyy too invested in these aus!!


End file.
